ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Sharon Spitz
Appearance With green eyes and waist-length, blonde hair, it is difficult to believe she has what she feels is a difficult time in life. She wears a light blue shirt and dark blue pants and has waist-length blonde hair, usually found with a light blue clip in it. She has a tan skin tone, bright green eyes and also sports unusual silver braces. They sometimes cause trouble for her. In later years, she wears dark, blue jeans and a bright, pink shirt with a light, green necklace. Social Life A vegetarian and animal rights activist, Sharon has five pets. Two dogs, Pigger and Sampson, and three cats, Moshie, Rocky, and Lawrence. Sharon wants everything a teenage girl wants: to be popular, get good grades, hang out with friends, and have a boyfriend. Sharon sometimes does get into trouble and messes up like every other teen, but she always learns from her mistakes and sets things right in the end, no matter what the situation. Despite her cuteness and beauty, Sharon is also known to be a clumsy, ditzy girl and would usually end up embarrassing herself one way or the next. Sharon's rival is Nina Harper, her old childhood friend, who attends Sharon's junior, and later senior, high school. She and Nina used to be close friends as kids, but when Nina found her beloved dolls with their heads pulled off, Nina immediately blamed Sharon for the act despite her pleas that she did not do it. Nina has done everything to make her life miserable ever since. Sharon's traits are, clumsiness, ditziness, responsibility, caring, helpfulness, and so many more good, and some bad traits about her. Sharon's family members include her father Richard, her mother Helen, and her two brothers, Adam and Josh. Sharon's best friend is Maria Wong, and her other friends are Connor MacKenzie, Alden Jones, Brock Leighton, Dion, Marlo, and later on, Alyson Malitski. Sharon has five pets; her dogs, Pigger and Sampson, and her cats Moshie, Rocky, and Lawrence. Sharon is the middle child in her family. Sharon's favorite singers are Leena and Taylor Knight, both of whom she met in person. She was an extra in Leena's new music video and she learned she had a lot in common with her and she also learned from Leena that being a big star isn't easy as people think. Taylor Knight was not at all who Sharon thought he was and he ended up being a guy who was full of himself did not seem to really care about her. So Sharon was glad when he canceled their date to her prom. Sharon had a huge romantic crush on Alden early on in junior high, often finding herself struggling to form a strong and close romantic relationship with him, even though he secretly returned her strong romantic feelings and infatuations. They eventually become an official romantic couple when Alden ended up asking her out. The two have a good relationship for about one year when Alden ended things due to Sharon's jealousy, despite that they maintained a strong platonic friendship. Finally in high school Alden realized he still had feelings for her and worked to rebuild their relationship, saying it was his mistake to end it. He made the effort in making his feelings known to Sharon and soon finally told her exactly how he felt. Despite Sharon's hesitance, not wanting to risk ruining their friendship, she accepted and they got back together. Category:Braceface Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Siblings Category:Vegetarians Category:14 year olds Category:Green eyes Category:Blonde hair Category:Light Blue Category:Dark Blue Category:Bright Pink Category:Light Green Category:American Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:Characters with braces Category:Non Disney Princesses Category:Lovers